pathfinderelitefandomcom-20200214-history
River Thane
Wearing a crown and wielding a trident, this statuesque humanoid has blue-green skin and hair like seaweed. River Thane (CR 8) XP 4,800 CE Medium fey (thane, water) Init +7; Senses low-light vision; Perception +19 --- AC 23, touch 23, flat-footed 15 (+5 deflection, +7 Dex, +1 dodge) hp 105 (10d6+70) Fort +10, Ref +16, Will +13; +2 vs. illusion DR 10/cold iron; Immune aging, cold, disease, fire, poison; SR 21 --- Speed 30 ft., swim 60 ft. Melee trident +12 (1d8+2), slam +7 (1d6+1) Special Attacks favored terrain (as a 4th-level ranger, aquatic +2), water fist Spell-Like Abilities (CL 10th; concentration +15) Constant—''water walk'' At will—''control water'', speak with animals 1/day—''summon monster VI'' (water elementals only) --- Str 15, Dex 24, Con 24, Int 14, Wis 22, Cha 21 Base Atk +5; CMB +16; CMD 36 Feats Agile Maneuvers, Defensive Combat Training, Dodge, Mobility, Weapon Finesse Skills Bluff +18, Escape Artist +20, Knowledge (nature) +15, Perception +21, Perform (sing) +18, Sense Motive +19, Stealth +20, Swim +23; Racial Bonus +2 Perception Languages Aquan, Common, Gnome, Sylvan; speak with animals --- Environment any river Organization solitary or cult (1 plus 2–12 gnome druids) Treasure standard --- Unearthly Grace (Su) A river thane adds its Charisma bonus as a deflection bonus to its Armor Class and CMD if it wears no armor. Water Fist (Su) By slamming its fist into a body of water as a standard action, a river thane can form a fist made of water that attacks any creature within 100 feet of the river thane and 10 feet of the same body of water. The fist attacks as if it were the river thane making a slam attack, and gains a +1 size bonus on damage rolls. Alternately, it can perform an unarmed bull rush, drag, reposition, or trip combat maneuvers, during which it gains a +1 size bonus on its combat maneuver check. After making its attack or combat maneuver, the fist dissolves once more into normal water. Once a minor divinity of a river in the ancestral gnomish homeland, a river thane has since been demoted and exiled, sharing the fate of its one-time worshipers. Though a mere shadow of its former self, a river thane nonetheless remembers its time as a god, and still craves worship. It regularly demands sacrifices from river travelers in exchange for free passage though its territory, using control water to trap their ships in troughs of water until its demands are met. Lake Thane (CR 8) A lake thane has the statistics of a river thane, but lives in any lake and is of chaotic good alignment. A lake thane's treasure usually consists of a single, major magic item, often a magic sword. It normally guards this item like a miser, though it may be willing to trade it for another, specific item of similar value. Shoal Thane (CR 8) A shoal thane has the statistics of a river thane, but lives on any coastline and speaks Terran as well as Aquan. Tied as it is to the rocks and sands at the water's edge, a shoal thane changes shape into an earth elemental instead of a water elemental, though it still uses its spell-like abilities to summon water elementals. Swamp Thane (CR 8) A swamp thane uses the statistics of a river thane, but lives in any swamp and has swamp as its favored terrain. A swamp thane also has the extraordinary swamp stride ability, which allows it to move through any sort of natural difficult terrain at its normal speed while within a swamp. Magically altered terrain affects it normally. Thane Traits Also known as lares, thanes are the weakened remnants of minor divinities one tied to, and now exiled from, the ancestral gnomish homeland. River thanes are the most storied of the lot, but thanes associated with other landmarks also exist. Though thanes are many and varied, they share certain traits with others of their kind. *Immunity to aging, cold, disease, fire, and poison. *A +2 racial bonus on saves against illusions. *A +2 racial bonus on Perception checks. *''Change Shape (Su)'' Each thane has the ability to assume the form of a particular type of elemental. *''Favored Terrain'' Each thane has a favored terrain, as per the 4th-level ranger ability. *''Unearthly Grace (Su)'' A thane adds its Charisma bonus as a deflection bonus to its Armor Class and CMD if it wears no armor. *Unless noted otherwise, a thane speaks Common, Gnome, Sylvan, and one of the following: Aquan, Auran, Ignan, or Terran. Category:Epic Meepo Category:Fey Category:Monsters